


Reflex

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes another PWP, what
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz的拐杖落到他的腿侧。然后Kaz的嘴唇落到他的嘴角上。呼吸从他的眼皮上拂过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

脚步声在空荡的走廊里回荡。Kaz絮叨地说着下一个任务的详情，很有可能过于详细，但牵涉到任务的时候，没什么东西是过于详细的。Snake心不在焉地试图用指甲剥掉脸上干涸的泥块，Kaz的声音稳定，沙哑而低沉，边缘有一点破碎。研发班在楼下的某个地方进行某种实验，车床的切割声在他们的脚下和头顶反弹。 _所以，只有十五分钟。_ Kaz说。

Snake向前跨了一步，然后反应了过来，他转过脸。

Kaz的拐杖落到他的腿侧。然后Kaz的嘴唇落到他的嘴角上。呼吸从他的眼皮上拂过。

肩膀抵住Snake的胸膛，他向后退了两步，背贴在墙壁上。舌头伸到了他的嘴里。舔过他的牙齿。Kaz的手在他的小腹上方摊开，重量压在他的身上，配枪戳进他的腹部。他的手自然地绕到Kaz的腋下，攥住他的风衣。

_只有十五分钟。_ Kaz在牙齿和舌头之间模糊地说， _然后你就得出发。_

这听起来像是个命令，但并不是。

他的手指下滑，隔着风衣找到了Kaz的腰， _恩，_ Snake回答。手掌攥住Kaz的臀部。

一声叹息拂过Snake的脖子。 _去那里。_ 这次是命令。 _我的办公室。_

可惜他在基地从来不听从命令。

杂物间就在前面二十英尺的地方，只需要三步就可到达，而这些日子里半抱半拽Kaz几乎不需要花费什么力气。门没锁。有些人之后会因此多上一个星期的夜班。Snake很肯定Kaz会记得这个。但拐杖在地板上拖拽出声，门在他身后关上，然后黑暗里Kaz的手热切而几乎有些绝望地在他的胸膛上到处摸索。Snake靠着门，双手环住Kaz的腰，给Kaz提供支撑。几分钟后，可调节系带散落在他的腰间和大腿旁，T恤下摆从裤子里拽了出来，Kaz的食指和拇指摁进他的肋骨空隙，指甲划过他的皮肤，尖锐而粗糙。需要修剪了。

他被推到了一个箱子上，坐下。一只手不耐烦地掰开他的膝盖。

拉链拉开，内裤褪到臀部下面。

他朝下看去。

黑暗里，Kaz在他两腿之间跪下。

脸贴着他的右边大腿内侧，他感到Kaz下颚上的胡渣轻微地划过大腿根。

他的手伸到Kaz的头发里，贝雷帽在他的手掌边歪到一旁，但没掉下去。

温暖的呼吸拂过他的腹股沟，然后潮湿而热乎乎的嘴含住了他。

这些日子里，Kaz的头发不再像以前一样柔软和卷曲，变得粗糙而干燥，感觉就像是一把随时会在手心破裂的落叶。Snake的手指缠绕着他的头发，然后手向下滑去，落到Kaz的鬓角旁，掌心贴着脸颊。滚烫而柔软的舌头舔着Snaker阴茎的顶端，黯淡的光线里只看得到Kaz的小半张脸。右眼闭着，眼皮颤动着，颧骨上弥漫着一片红晕。

他的呼吸急促而不稳，但Snake自己的呼吸依然平缓。舒适的、模糊的快感缓慢地从小腹里升起，但他不着急。舌头笨拙地舔舐过他已经勃起了的阴茎，痒痒的，除了黏糊的吞咽和水响声之外，他们都沉默着，Kaz试了一次全部含住，但被呕吐反射制止了。他的喉咙里发出一声挫败而恼怒的声音，然后放弃了。Snake一言不发。他后脑勺贴着墙壁，腰向下沉，Kaz的左手抓住他的大腿作为支撑。

嘴移到他的阴茎根部，亲吻跳动的血管，一点牙齿摩擦过他的皮肤，然后轻轻地咬了下去。犬齿陷进阴囊里面。Snake的手不慌不忙地攥住Kaz的下巴，拇指和食指捏住他的下颌骨两侧，Kaz抬起眼来，对上Snake的视线，在沉沉的幽影里，Kaz的眼神毫无遮掩而好战，他的舌尖舔了舔嘴角，咬住下唇。

Snake的拇指滑进Kaz的嘴里，指甲顶住他的牙齿，唾液沾湿了Snake的指尖，他引导Kaz回到原位，拇指钩住他的嘴角。Kaz喘息出声，再一次含住了他依然坚硬的勃起，吞进了大约一半。

然后他的右手覆盖住Kaz的后脑勺，猛地向下一按。

Kaz呜咽，挣扎了一下，再一次接近呕吐，Snake等待了一会儿，然后沉重的鼻息再次喷出。顽固而恼怒的抗议声。他的阴茎沉沉地滑进了Kaz的咽喉深处，但他忍住了。Snake轻轻地推送了一两次，感觉包裹住他的湿热和压迫感，轻微的、破碎的呜咽从Kaz的嘴里溢出。然后Snake开始有节奏地戳刺，缓慢而低沉地喘息。他的食指和拇指搓揉Kaz滚烫的脸颊和耳尖，抚慰他。过了一会儿，他停了下来，低头看过去。Kaz的鼻子埋在蜷曲的毛发里，右眼半闭着，朝上打量着他，湿润而模糊。Kaz的脸颊上鼓起了拇指大小的一块，一道机油的黑色痕迹横跨颧骨。

Snake伸出手去，用拇指和食指抹过污痕，让油污融化开来，几乎像是一道涂抹在脸上的油彩。

Kaz的视线退缩了一下，从Snake的手滑到Snake的脸庞上。他的下唇稍微向下松弛了一点，磨蹭Snake的阴茎，仿佛不能完全承受所有的重量和热度，他咳嗽了几声，然后闭上眼睛，再次开始吸吮。

硬挺的阴茎在他嘴里进进出出，时不时地，会滑落出去一点，戳到他的下巴，留下一个湿漉漉的痕迹，看起来淫秽而滑稽。他变得越来越不耐烦，舌尖探出来，贪心地每一次都试图吞下更多，他的喉咙里发出哽噎的声音，混合着轻微的失望。阴茎又一次滑了出来，带着粘滑的唾液，在他的嘴唇边缘打了一转，打到了Kaz的脸上。他眉头皱紧，恼怒了起来，伸出手去抓，但失去了支撑之后，他开始向前倾，脸颊凑到了Snake的阴囊上，他闭上眼睛，手套撸动了几下，‘真该死。’他嘟囔，直接而用力，然后他再次含住顶端，开始吸吮，舌头舔过尿道口。Snake的手指抓住Kaz的头发，开始推送起来，Kaz呜咽出声，手指攥住他的裤子，他的嘴唇上已经红肿了起来。经过几次后，他适应了，平静了下来，那股急迫劲又出现了。他尽力吞下能包容的部分，舔舐和吸吮，牙齿挑衅一样轻轻刮过Snake的阴茎上的血管。唾液从他的嘴角滴下。

汗水、干涸的污泥和精液的气味弥漫在Snake的鼻子里。他的手指攥紧，缓慢而有力地戳刺着，Kaz的头发划过他的食指关节，刺痒痒的，他感觉到Kaz的嘴跟不上他的动作，但却依然柔软而舒适，过了一会儿后，深沉的、眩晕的快感从他的尾椎升起，像一块石头在海水里激起一圈圈涟漪。他闭上眼睛插抽了几次，然后双手紧攥住Kaz后脑勺上的头发，把一波从肩胛骨弥漫开来的高潮发泄出去。Kaz放弃了保持平衡，任由他去做。

在眼角余光里，Kaz的手伸到了他自己的裤子里。

Kaz的后颈拱起，松开的皮带悬挂在腰侧，但拉出来的衬衫下摆挡住了Snake的视线，只能从缓慢运动的肩膀猜测他的手正在裤裆里鼓捣。风衣下摆从Kaz的大腿旁垂下，他的膝盖无意中压住了，但他好像没有注意到。只是急促地呼吸着，松脱的领带在胸前摇晃着，背拱得像桥的拱廊。Snake的手按住他的后脑勺，把他朝前一推，再一次一直进到最深处，Kaz哆嗦了几下，拼命地克制哽噎，喉咙里呜呜响着，半是呜咽半是抗议，但Kaz的臀部使劲地抽送和摇晃着，牙齿深深地陷进Snake的胯骨里，带着股发疯一样的狠劲儿。Kaz的墨镜几乎滑下了鼻梁，露出眼睛。他的眼睛向上翻去，因为震颤和高潮而模糊，他绝望地抽噎了几声，然后猛地停住了，腰痉挛了起来，然后松弛了下来。依然含着他。

Snake把老二从他嘴里拔了出来，一声响亮的水声，他抓住Kaz的胳膊，然后是腋下，轻轻向上一提，Kaz眼睛半闭着，眼睛恍惚，依然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，没有动静。他把Kaz翻了个个儿，按在箱子上，然后接着解开的皮带，扒下裤子，皮带的扣子发出轻微的金属撞击声。Snake往手心里吐了一口唾沫，将就着抹了上去，他一只手扶着Kaz的腰，一只手找到了位置，手指抓住Kaz的臀部，然后直截了当地捅了进去，一次到底。Kaz闷哼出声，一只手在桌面上猛地摊开，然后又攥紧，手指关节暴突，然后就没了声音。Snake的嘴在他的太阳穴上方找到了一根跳到的血管，吻了上去。然后退出一部分，停顿了一下，再一次稳稳地送到到最深处，快速、彻底而粗暴。Kaz痉挛了起来，身体抖动着，背部肌肉贴着Snake的胸膛，他喊叫和咒骂，然后咬住自己的指关节，胡言乱语。持续了几次后，他总算放松了下来，脸深深地埋在左手里面，哆嗦着，拼命地咽下喊叫和呻吟。

高潮来得像一记打在脸上的摆拳，Snake咬住Kaz的风衣，挂肩章的纽扣划破了他的嘴唇，他尝到了血味，他的腰沉沉地使劲抽送了几次，手掌猛地拍在墙壁上，空洞的回音回响在房间里，然后到了巅峰，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，眼脸烧灼，他再缓慢地抽插了两三次，放松了下来。

过了一会儿，瘫软的Kaz在他身下挪动了起来，把他推到一边。他侧身着地，脑袋撞到箱子上一下，再次回想起了怎么呼吸。经过几次吸气和呼气，思维缓慢地爬回他的脑子里，他嘟哝了几句，手背抹过嘴。感到疲倦。

他嘴唇紧闭，缓慢地眨眼。

“这不在计划里面。”过了一会儿，Kaz说，声音沙哑。

他没回答。

“十五分钟。绝对超过了。”

Snake缓慢地站起来，提起裤子，扣上扣子，没去管系带。他在松脱的外套口袋里摸索，找到了雪茄。他停顿了一下，点着电子烟，抽了一口。他转过脸去。

Kaz举起手，用右边的袖子擦了一下嘴。从他的眼神来看，他很有可能正在研究和计算这件大衣还能不能挽救。他伸出手，用手指关节擦拭了一下Kaz下巴，看着食指指尖下淤肿的嘴唇。

“恩。”Snake说。烟咬在他的牙齿之间，滤嘴闪烁着蓝色的光点。

“那想法补救一下。”他接着说。“你最擅长这个。”

“是啊。”Kaz说。看起来还是没法挽救了。眉毛皱起，把袖子扔到一边。

“很好。”Snake又吸了深深的一口，然后摘下烟。

Kaz俯身过来，拿走了烟，然后吻了他。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> WHY I HAD SO MANY MGS PWP WHY.


End file.
